


Squabbles are a way of life

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is known for her bad temper and Glorfindel takes it upon himself to do something about it. It doesn’t end up well for him as reader plans a little revenge.





	Squabbles are a way of life

With a focused, determined expression you wiggle yourself closer to the edge of the balcony, peeking below to check if your position is correct. You adjust yourself – you were never a fan of laying flat on your stomach but your upcoming task requires it.

It’s worth a minute of suffering, you note. The elf that’s gotten under your skin needs to be punished and showed as an example for possible followers. Nobody’s annoying you and gets away with it.

You’re known in Rivendell, very well known. It is rather hard to miss an elf maiden who doesn’t stop herself from snapping at anyone that vexes her. If needed, you know manners, of course. But you were never the one to keep your mouth shut when someone was doing wrong by you or your family and friends.

Most of the citizens of Rivendell avoided conflict, having already learnt what bothered you. And given that you were wise and exceptionally skilled in healing, your bad temper was a mere flaw, something they could put up with.

Everyone but Glorfindel. The blonde haired elf took it upon himself to sort of pacify you and teach you some manners, making you a quiet, elegant maiden, not a rather eccentric maid with always a bit messy hair. You had no idea why he assigned himself to do such a thing but it was something that frustrated you to end.

And do, you have planned a revenge of sorts. A spectacle for those you thought of following Glorfindel in his tries to ‘fix your temper’.

“Shall we?” Lord Elrond’s voice rings and you hear few hums of approval in response. There is a meeting on a balcony below the one you’re at and Glorfindel is right under you, a perfect position for your assault.

Reaching out with one of your hands, you slide a small basket towards you. In it, you have put petals of white daisies, hundreds of them, ready to be thrown down at the very elf that dared annoy you.

A smirk appears on your face as you patiently wait for a good moment to begin.

“To begin, I would like to discuss the upcoming visit from elves of Lothlorien. Is everything prepared?”

“Yes, Lord Elrond, everything is readied. Kitchens are stocked, rooms are awaiting,” Lindir confirms and you can be sure that Lord Elrond nods with approval.

The men talk more but you stop listening. There’s nothing that concerns you, so you decide that it’s high time to proceed with your plan.

You take a couple of petals, just a few, and quietly move your hand forward, until it’s placed right above Glorfindel’s head and, pleased with yourself, you release the petals, watching as they fall down.

Glorfindel scrunches his nose upon noticing white flowers’ flakes landing on his plate and, which he can only assume, in his hair. Confused, he glances up but you manage to hide on the balcony in time.

After a minute, you chance a glance down and, much to your amusement, you see Glorfindel struggling with pulling all of the petals out of his hair. Also, he messes his perfect hairdo, which only adds to your happiness.

Without thinking twice, you gather more flakes in your hair and send them flying down, covering your mouth his the other hand as you giggle from Glorfindel’s annoyance and confusion. This should teach him to not cross you.

“Oh, on Aulë’s beard!” he exclaims, shaking his head and a few of the elves cackle, evidently humored by Glorfindel’s exasperation.

“Glorfindel, is that something bothering you?” Lord Elrond asks politely, although you’re pretty sure that he’s trying to contain his laughter for the sake of the meeting.

“Yes, someone is throwing petals at me.”

“Oh,” Lord Elrond replies simply and you hear Lindir clear his throat.

“May I note that those petals are, most likely, daisy’s. Lady Y/N adores those flowers.”

“Y/N? You think it’s her? Why would she do such a thing?” Glorfindel’s voice is hinted with disbelief and you scoff. The nerve!

“I heard her bluster that she would requite for treating her like an elfling,” one of the man speaks up and you slide closer to the barriers, curious as to how the conversation will go. Will Glorfindel do something or just suffer through his punishment?

To usher him, you let go of a few petals that land directly at the top of his head.

He gulps and clenches his jaw, but doesn’t move even a bit. You grin widely and decide that you should reveal yourself and vex him some more. You grasp on the barriers and stand up, leaning out of the barriers.

“Hey, sunshine!” you call cheerfully, waving your hand at him and he swallows thickly, looking up at you with narrowed eyes.

A cackle erupts from other man, even Lord Elrond can’t help himself and Glorfindel’s cheek turn red from anger. You can see that even his eyes are redden on the pointy ends.

You toss him a wink and, hopping every now and then, you head to your chamber, delighted with how your plan worked. He should know now how it feels to be scolded and treated like a baby.

Glorfindel grunts and rests his chin on his propped palms, embarrassed and frustrated.

“You must go and scold her, Glorfindel,” one of the man remarks, much to the rests’ delightfulness and another fit of laughter sounds.

“And get humiliated again? No, I’m fine, thank you very much.”

“Glorfindel,” Elrond muses, drawing the golden haired elf’s attention, “you’re a Balrog’s slayer, dealing with Y/N cannot be harder.”

“Oh, Elrond, I’d rather kill a dozen Balrogs than go to see her now.”

_______

In the end, he does go to you. After an hour, after everyone ceased laughing at him and he was somewhat calmer, he excused himself and walked to your room.

He’s proud that nobody managed to work out why he was behaving oddly around you.  You are one of a kind, so peculiar and fascinating and Glorfindel was fast to realize that you showed the most emotion when scolded. And he loved watching you being passionate and unapologetic.

He would allow you to throw those petals on him for as long as you pleased but at the same time, he knew that the time came to confess his feelings and hope that you wouldn’t snap at him and acknowledge his affection easily even if you didn’t feel the same.      

Once he reaches your door, he knocks a few times, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he listens to your footsteps, nearing the door.

You sway it open and with a playful smirk, welcome Glorfindel with a curtsey.

“My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, stop it, Y/N. You know very well why I am here. Had fun?”

“A lot,” your eyes light up with mischievous sparkles and Glorfindel wishes that you two were on a good terms. Good enough so that him leaning in a kissing your lips wasn’t an unwelcome thing.

“Do you want to come in, sunshine?” you ask after a moment of silence and, hesitantly, he steps in, folding his hands behind his back.

You face him, waiting for him to speak.

“I wish to propose a truce. I will not scold you or say a bad word about your behavior. In return, I expect you to stop putting pranks on me.”

“That won’t work out well. I simply cannot hold back from pranks,” you shrug and Glorfindel heaves out a sigh, pursing his lips.

“You’re insufferable, Y/N, do you know that?”

“I heard that a few times before,” you grin widely, rocking on your feet.

“And you do not intend to put an end to my misery? I will have to bear your childish antics for Valar only know how long?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” you say, the most innocent expression you can muster plastered on your face and Glorfindel grunts, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“What have I ever done to you, Y/N? How have I wronged you?”

“For starters, you patronize me on a daily basis, apparently thinking that it’s your duty to teach me manners. I don’t like when someone tries to change me against my will, Glorfindel. And for some reason only you appear to have a problem with my acting.”

“Because you’re being stubborn and mean only for me, and I do believe it’s purposely.”

“You don’t speak to me when I’m nice,” you admit quietly and Glorfindel jerks his head up to gaze at you. Your previous defensive and mocking manner disappeared and Glorfindel almost gasps at how timid you look.

“I tried to be nice once and you ignored me for whole day. You only talk to me when I’m, well, myself.”

“I thought that by not talking to you, you would tolerate me more. Yes, I did notice that when I bark at you, you’re more likely to bark at me in return but if it’s the only chance to get you to speak to me, then so be it. I couldn’t stand that silence, to be frank, that day was one of the worst I had ever had.”

“One would think, after all those eons, you’d be more observant, sunshine,” you tease, taking a step closer to him. “But frankly, we were both blind. So eager to anger the other that we lost the reason behind it, didn’t we?”

“I do believe we did, Y/N,” Glorfindel admits and steps closer to you, slowly raising his palms to cup your face as if fearing that you will slap him.

Of course, you don’t – you let out a small noise of contentment and Glorfindel smiles fondly at you.

You let out a giggle when you notice something in his hair.

“What is it?” he inquires as you lift your hand and take it out, showing him a single petal of daisy.

He scrunches his nose a little, a most adorable sight and you giggle again, happiness bubbling in your chest.

“You’re driving me crazy, Y/N. I don’t know how-“

“Oh, kiss me already, Glorfindel,” you breathe out and in next moment, it turns into a soft whimper as Glorfindel’s lips press against yours, the passion in his kiss making your head spin and your knees buckle.

Truly, you couldn’t imagine a better ending of your little scheme. 


End file.
